Kickin it in Nationals
by martzell19
Summary: This is about jack and kim go to Nationals to compete with the best karate kids around the country.What will happen when kim and jack both like each other but have to face each other in the commpettion
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Big news

Jacks p.o.v

We were all at the dojo sparing. It was me and Kim, like always. And then Jerry and Milton would switch

off fighting Eddie. I was getting tired, and so was Kim so we took a little break. I squirted some water

into my mouth and Kim did the same. We watched Jerry beat Milton and Eddie and act like he was the

best karate player in the world. We laughed at the site and got back to sparring. After a while of

sparring we noticed that Rudy had been talking on his phone a while in his office but when we opened

the door nobody was in there and he just left some music on. I called him on my cellphone…."Hello!" Rudy said sounding out of breath. "Hey man where are you?" I said. "Hang on I'll

be there in one second!" he said quickly. Before we knew it, Rudy came in out of breath, holding a piece of paper, and a half eaten corndog in his pocket. "What happened to you!" Kim said loudly! Once Rudy caught his breath he said, "I got mail?" "I meant the reason why you were out of breath, and have a half-eaten corndog in your pocket!" Kim said loudly. "Oh that, well I was at home and went to go get the mail and found this letter sent to our dojo!" "And?" said Milton. "I ran over here as quickly as I could." Explained Rudy. "It said congratulations your dojo is seated first out of your state!" Rudy said. "Whoohoo!" we all cheered. "Yeah but that's not all" Rudy continued. "It said that 2 of your best students get a chance to compete in the 2011 Nationals Tournament. They get to compete with the best kids around the country. Nationals will be held in Orlando, Florida at the ESPN Wide World of Sports Complex. The tournament is 4 days long, and the semifinals and finals will be on TV!" said Rudy in a rush. "Oh my gosh that's so cool!" Kim screamed. I was about to jump up and do the same thing, but then it hit me. "Wait what about Milton, Eddie, and Jerry?" I said looking over to them. They looked like someone just planned a vacation without them. "But, the others can come to cheer them on!" said Rudy. We all screamed like little kids.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The way there**

**I have not updated since I don't even know when, what has it been 3 months? Well it anyone is reading this it will probably be really short chapter. I don't even know if I'll finish this story but well here it is. Oh and if I decide to keep on going don't expect the updates to be fast. So if you read this review if you want me to keep going. Oh and this is kind of based off my trip to Florida for nationals for volleyball. Oh and one last thing this chapter will be mostly in Jack's head.**

Jacks P.O.V.

We arrived to the airport at 6:30am I was about half asleep and had bags under my eyes. I was so excited last night that I couldn't sleep, but then right around 2:00am I finally fell asleep leaving me with only 4 hours of sleep. We were all waiting in line to go through security. It was me, Kim, Jerry, Milton, Eddy, and Rudy. We were leaving early and our parents would fly and get there the day before the tournament. So we were kind of free for a couple days before our parents came. Well of my mom and grandpa. We would be staying in a really nice hotel divided up into eight different buildings. It was in Orlando and was one of the nicest hotels in Orlando.

We were now sitting down waiting to be boarded for our plane. "Ok, glad were over with security, I hate security." said Jerry. "Why do you hate it so much, it's not that bad?" Kim said. "They wouldn't let me bring my cologne through. How am I supposed to smell good for the ladies?" Jerry said. Kim rolled her eyes and looked at her ticket. "Hey what's your seat number?" I said to her. "Um 21D." she said looking at her ticket. We all exchanged our seat numbers and turned out I was sitting next to Rudy. A whole flight of snoring, getting up to go to the bathroom, and messy food.

About an hour later I was almost asleep waiting but then I saw Kim. I realized how bad all the guys looked with messed up hair bags under our eyes and half asleep. But she looked like she could start the tournament now. She was wide awake and was simply in an orange sweatshirt and jeans. Her hair was pulled back in a loose braid that went down her left shoulder. She was simply listening to music and flipping through a magazine. _She's so perfect._ I thought in my mind. I snapped out of it and went back to listening to my iPod, but right when I was about to put my earphones in I saw Kim change her position quickly.

She was staring at something and I turned to see a guy about our age walk over and sit a couple seats down from us. I got why Kim did, he was average height, blondish but brownish hair, and brown eyes that would make any girl melt, lightly /tanned skin, and was wearing a red jacket, but couldn't make out the words on it. He noticed Kim staring at him, he gave a quick polite smile and turned back to who was probably his dad. So he's not a flirty type of guy from what I saw, but I know Kim has her eye on him. It kind of gave me weird feeling whenever Kim did that, but I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I kept saying in my head. It was time to board the plane and we all got our luggage and pulled it along. We boarded the plane and we all got our seats. I saw Jerry and Milton sitting next to each other and then Eddy behind them. I was looking around for Kim and then spotted her she was sitting next to the boy she saw at the airport. Something inside me didn't trust that boy, but Kim was already starting up a conversation with him which made me kind of mad. I thought to myself this will be a long flight.

**So that was Chapter 2 I know it was kind of short, but if you want me to keep writing please review. If you review a lot maybe I will update faster and will have a super long chapter for chapter 3. What do you think of the new boy? He is actually based off a real person and he is like super cute. His name is Ryan and I met him on a class trip. I am sad though because I will probably never see him again, but anyway I gave you a little sneak peek at his name. Please review because writing this chapter has kind of given me hope and I will give a shout out for the first person who reviews!**


	3. Hello Everybody

**Hello everybody, okay so this isn't going to be an update for the story so just take a moment to be **

**mad. But this is just to say why I took so long to upload the last chapter and I promise to upload **

**faster. So I have a laptop of my own and the first chapter I wrote like back in September last year and then my computer lost the Wi-Fi connection and we lost our password and we all forgot it so yeah… anyway I figured out the password like 2 weeks ago and I already had the 2 chapter of this typed in **

**like October and it just got uploaded like 2 weeks ago because of all this chaos! Also I have been very busy with sports and friends. I 've also had a recent death in my family and it was only around a month ago it was really hard on my family but we made it through and she's in a better place now. Sorry for the little sob story, Anyway the 3****rd**** chapter should be up soon and keep giving me ideas and thanks and shout out to Pugluver64, **

**Icecream, Maya, flubber butt buddies FOREVA, fanfiction15081999,Kat,Livy. G, and Guest for **

**reviewing and thanks also Guest for giving me that idea that really helped! So anyway I have to get back to working on chappy 3… keep reviewing and give me ideas it really helps! Hey its 11:11 my **

**wish is for people to review and enjoy the story! Anyway this is really long if you're still reading this congratulations you entered the rambling part of my brain… Ahhh I need to get to bed! Toodals and have a good rest of the day! Or night! Oh gosh I'm wayyy over tired! **


End file.
